


Five Times Roddy St. James of Kensington Didn't Get Pegged and One Time He Did

by cogsandsprings



Category: Flushed Away (2006)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Praise Kink, mild choking, tail pulling, vibrating butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cogsandsprings/pseuds/cogsandsprings
Summary: Roddy accidentally asks Rita to fuck him in the arse in the heat of the moment and goes on a journey of self discovery that ends in the obvious. What it says on the tin, really.
Relationships: Rita/Roddy St. James
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Roddy runs his mouth off during sex

**Author's Note:**

> We all know Roddy gets pegged, but I seem to be the only one brave enough to post porn about it?? As I am a complete degenerate, enjoy the rat fucking I wrote! (And if anyone else wrote Flushed Away porn please direct me to it so I can appreciate it and so I don't feel so bad about this lol)

Roddy moaned, his face pressed into Rita’s core. Rita cried out in response, pulling him off her by his hair. Roddy gasped at the feeling of the air on his wet face and groaned as Rita pulled on his hair harder before shoving him back on the bunk in the Mark II.  


“You want me to ride you, big boy?” Rita smirked, knowing he was about to devolve into useless babbling.  


“Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Please, Rita, god!” Roddy let his head thunk back on the bed and left his hands limp at his sides. He usually would have grasped Rita’s hips and encouraged her, but somehow this time he wanted Rita to have her way with him.  


Rita must have sensed this, since she immediately became more teasing. Grinding her hips on his cock without letting him enter her, she asked, “How bad do you want it, love? Have you been good enough?” She pressed firmly on his throat with one hand.  


He moaned. Oh he wanted to be good. He wanted to be so good. His cock throbbed.  


Rita grabbed his tail with her other hand and yanked, barking sharply, “I _said _, how bad do you want to come?”  
__

____

____

Roddy yelped, feeling the tug at his tail light something up deep inside him. Through his usual babble he managed to gasp out, “Anything, god I would do anything! I’d eat you out every day for the rest of our lives, I’d fuck you whenever you wanted, I’d fuck you wherever you wanted, I’d let you fuck _me _wherever you wanted, even in my arse oh god, use me!!”  
__

____

____

Rita swiftly sat on him, grinding immediately. Now Roddy’s hands _did _fly to her hips, steadying her. They ground into each other frantically, Rita still holding firm to Roddy’s throat and tail, yanking periodically.  
__

____

____

“Faster, Rods, I’m close,” Rita gasped out, her eyes squeezed shut.  


Roddy bucked his hips faster and faster, thumbing at Rita’s clit until he felt Rita squeeze around him like a vice, pushing him over the edge too.  


Lying together afterwards, Rita propped her head in one hand, looking down at him curiously. She was smiling so Roddy didn’t figure it was bad, but as usual he was still somewhat worried about the impending scheme. He gave her a look that said “What is it now?” and waited for her to spill.  


She pursed her lips at his preemptive strike before immediately cracking. “Really?” she asked.  


Roddy furrowed his brow. Had he done something embarrassing? “Really what…?” he asked back cautiously, reaching over to the nightstand for the bottle of water he usually kept there.  


“Would you really let me fuck you in the arse?”  


The ensuing spit take was, as Rita told him later, “absolutely phenoms.” “WHEN DID I SAY THAT??” Roddy choked out.  


Rita smirked, thumping him on the back half sympathetically half to help him stop choking. “I was grinding on you and you said ‘I’d let you fuck me wherever you wanted, even in my arse oh god, use me.’”  


Okay, so. He _did _remember that. It was _weird _but he _did _remember saying it. He had no idea why he had said it or if he even meant it! But then he thought of the domineering attitude Rita had with him sometimes and how it just made him want to roll over and…well. He blushed and said, “I mean. Did you want to?”  
______

_____ _

_____ _

Rita’s eyes immediately lit up mischievously. Roddy nearly broke out into a cold sweat. Was there a strap on nearby he didn’t know about or something??  


“I love that you say that, Rods.” He gulped. Oh god. “I personally would obviously love to smash your arse into next Tuesday. Unfortunately, I lack the equipment. I’ll need to order a strap but then your arse is _mine _!” She grabbed him by said arse, pulling him close and pressing quick kisses to his face and neck until he was laughing.  
__

____

____

Maybe this wouldn’t be a mistake after all.


	2. Roddy gets off in the shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roddy is warming up to the idea of anal and decides to get wet and wild!

He could do it. He was a member of the heroic St. James clan. If he couldn’t handle one finger up the arse in his shower alone, was he even a man for god’s sake? 

He tentatively caressed his flank. Rita had already ordered the strap on. The shipping was killer and it was going to take a few weeks, but Roddy had to get it together. 

Roddy steeled himself. He was going to do it! He spread his legs as much as the shower would allow, he reached back with one hand to spread himself, and gently pushed one finger against his hole. He shivered. He pushed slightly harder and it popped in quickly. 

“Oh! My god!” He said to himself, alone in the shower. He could picture Rita getting a kick out of this. 

Okay, one in. What now? He tried moving it deeper, and almost immediately stopped because of the tightness. He tried to relax, like Rita had said when she’d given him tips. His finger went a bit deeper and he groaned. This was kind of nice. He remembered the times he’d fingered Rita and figured he could try some of that. 

He moved his finger in slow, wide circles and felt his hole relax even more. Weird, but not bad. He tried moving in and out, which was again weird but not bad. He combined the motions to see what the old “hither to” would do. The back of his knuckle brushed something that made him jolt headfirst into the shower wall. 

“Ow! Oh god!” He said aloud to himself again. Thank god Rita was out running errands so he could try this alone. 

He slowly made the hither to motion again, groaning at the sensation and the slight stretch of his hole. Yeah, he could get used to this. Especially if it was Rita doing it. 

At the thought of Rita doing this to him his cock twitched. He decided the get more into the fantasy, leaning into the shower wall and picturing Rita behind him crowding him in. She would be whispering in his ear, a hand around his throat, but lightly since they were just starting. Roddy stroked his cock lightly, enjoying the mental image. 

Imaginary Rita scratched her hand down his chest, catching his nipples. Roddy scrambled to copy it to experience the stinging sensation. He brushed his knuckles against that spot again, feeling a bit weak in the knees. He sunk to the floor of the shower, stroking himself in earnest while fingering himself faster now. Imaginary Rita was now standing outside the shower, telling him how pretty he looked, an Up Topper on his knees putting on such a nice show for her. 

“Good boy, Rods. Make yourself come for me.” 

Oh, it sounded so real! Roddy fingered himself harder and stroked faster until he came all over his thighs. It was quickly washed away by the shower stream. 

“God that was hot.” Very-much-real Rita was standing in the bathroom doorway. Oh god. She popped a chip in her mouth and smirked. “Thought I’d stop at the chippy on the way home. When you’re cleaned up you can have some. Then we can do dessert.” She winked and turned for the kitchen area. 

God, he loved this woman.


	3. Roddy gets fingered by Rita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita helps out in this one and she loves it.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” Roddy put up a hand, “For the millionth time, I, Roddy St. James of Kensington want you to put a finger in my arse. No pressure.” 

“Okay, okay, don’t invoke your whole family line while I’m about to blow you, god.” Rita laughed anyway, stroking Roddy’s thighs. He shivered. 

Rita kissed and sucked at his thighs for a while, massaging his hips the way he liked. She licked a hot stripe up the crease of his hip and he felt himself throb. Ooh this was gonna be so good, he could feel it. 

He reached out to stroke Rita’s hair, but she grabbed him wrists and pinned them to the bed. “None of that now, Rods. Keep your hands behind your back,” she said with such authority that Roddy immediately complied, shivering. 

“That’s more like it.” Rita grinned up at him as she sank back down. She took hold of Roddy and dragged her tongue over the head of his cock, seeming to relish the load groan it produced. “That’s it, good boy. Keep those hands where they are.” 

Rita licked a long slow stripe up the underside of his cock. He loved when she got teasing and dominant. It was nearly his favorite, he thought. Rita began stroking him in earnest, running light fingers over his balls the way he liked, before rolling them and massaging them. 

“Feels good?” she asked. Before he could answer, she put her mouth on his cock and bobbed about halfway down, still fondling his balls. Roddy shouted at the sensation. “Yeah, I know, love. You’re so good for me, huh? Why don’t you lay back, and careful of your arms.” 

“Hng, yeah,” Roddy gasped out as he did so and Rita resumed sucking him off, “so good. My god.” 

Rita was bobbing in earnest now, her red hair slipping out of its loose ponytail as she worked. Her hands were preoccupied otherwise. One was still massaging his balls - which, if she kept that up, whoo! – and the other was creeping behind them to rub at his taint with a thumb. 

“Ah…Rita…” Roddy moaned. He was so ready he could burst. “Slow down I’m getting close…!” 

Rita pulled off his cock slowly, cheeky thing, and instead fixed her fiery gaze on his. Oh god, that wasn’t less hot, was it? He spread his legs wider and tried to think of something witty to say. Instead he said, “hurry up!” 

“Slow down, hurry up, you’re so bossy, Rods,” Rita said smiling fondly. She leaned over to the bedside and grabbed the tube of lube they had placed there earlier. She squirted some on her fingers and put her clean hand back on his hip. “Here we go, love,” she said. 

Rita’s finger brushed Roddy’s hole and he jumped at the contact and the slight chill. Rita rubbed his hip soothingly with one hand and his hole with her finger, helping him relax. Roddy gasped when the tip of her finger slid in, less surprising than his solo shower escapades certainly. Rita moved the finger in small circles, and Roddy loosened enough for her to get in to the second knuckle. It still felt strange to Roddy, this beginning bit, but he knew how good it could feel later so he held on. 

Soon Rita was all the way in with one fingerand moving it in wider circles, pumping it in and out slightly. 

“Oh, Rita…” Roddy was panting lightly. It felt good, so good, but he wanted her to hit that spot. That was what he had fantasized about so much; Rita bringing him that pleasure. 

Rita smirked and turned her hand so she could crook her finger inside of him. Roddy jolted as pleasure shot through him and groaned when Rita stopped and pulled her finger almost all the way out. 

“Hang in there handsome, I’m just getting ready to give you a second one is all,” Rita smiled indulgently as she grabbed the lube again. She smeared some more on her second finger and pushed slowly at Roddy’s hole. “There we go, love,” she said as her two fingertips slid in. “You took that so well.” 

Roddy moaned at the positive attention and bucked his hips slightly. He had never done two fingers before but he sure as hell wanted to know what it felt like. 

Rita chuckled at his eagerness and began thrusting shallowly with her two fingers, going slightly deeper each time. Roddy groaned at the fullness when Rita’s fingers were all the way in. He felt full in a good way. 

“Ready for me to move?” Rita asked him. 

“God yes, please,” Roddy gasped. He couldn’t believe how turned on he was and how close he felt already. 

“Okay, here goes,” Rita said. With one hand still on Roddy’s hip, she began to gently scissor her fingers inside him. The stretch was phenomenal. Roddy couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of doing this to himself. He had been so distracted by one finger he never tried two. Rita was _such _a genius.__

____

____

Then she did it. She hit that spot inside him with her fingers and sparks flew behind Roddy’s closed eyes. He moaned and canted his hips to indicate she should _absolutely _do that again, please. Rita must have gotten the message because ground her fingers into that spot again, harder this time. Roddy moaned louder and clenched his sweaty hands in the sheets.__

____

____

He opened his eyes and saw Rita’s eyes boring into his hungrily, one hand in her panties, furiously rubbing at herself while she fingered him. He moaned again, letting his eyes squeeze shut and his head fall back against the bed. He panted out, “Rita, god…! Fuck me faster!” 

Rita let all inhibitions go at that, furiously fingering him, so loud he could hear the squelch of the lube and her fingers in him, as well as herself. 

“You are so sexy, Rods, you know that?” she panted. “You look so good spread out for me, begging me to fuck you. When this strap on gets here your arse is mine, you hear? God I’m gonna fucking plow you, and you’re gonna take it because you’re a good boy, yeah? Are you my good boy?” 

“Yes, Rita, god, yes I am! Yes, yes, yes,” Roddy was babbling slightly. Rita shuddered through her orgasm, rocking into her hand briefly and moaning breathily. “Please, please,” Roddy continued, suddenly aware of how much closer he was than before from watching Rita come. 

“Here you go, good boy. That’s for you.” Rita took hold of his cock with her hand soaked from her wetness and stroked it at a pace to match her fingering, which was to say quite quickly. Roddy bucked his hips, unsure if he was chasing Rita’s fingers in his arse or her hand on his cock. Rita smacked his flank with her wet hand. “Come for me good boy!” She nearly shouted in her excitement. 

Immediately Roddy was lost to one of the most powerful orgasms he’d ever had. His arse clenched around Rita’s fingers, his legs were jelly, and he was shaking all over. He wanted to thank Rita for such great sex but all that came out was “…Haaa…” 

“That good, huh?” Rita asked cheekily. She hopped off their bunk and slipped into the Mark II’s bathroom. Roddy was half floating away as Rita reappeared with a wet cloth and started wiping him down. 

He was very much excited for the strap on.


	4. Roddy gets freaked out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The package finally arrives! Unfortunately it seems a bit bigger than advertised...

Roddy sat on a spool of thread, keeping watch on the deck of the Jammy Dodger Mark II. He crossed his legs to avoid shaking his leg too much, but his tail still lashed around anxiously. What on Earth was taking Rita so long? This package pick up was supposed to be “easy peasy” as Rita had said. And of course it was the embarrassing package. Not that he wasn’t excited, but still. Roddy hoped she wasn’t chatting with the postman like she usually did. What if he made conversation about what she bought? Oh god then he would know what she ordered and then they would be talking about him oh god! Maybe he should go check just in case – 

Rita skipped – _skipped_ – around the corner with the package shaking it around with a mischievous grin on her face. Roddy smiled fondly, shaking his head. But then Rita started twirling around, holding the package high above her head. Roddy jolted upright, head swiveling and face heating at the thought of anyone possibly seeing, oh god! 

Rita hopped over the railing and onto the deck of the Mark II, waving his anxiety off. “Relax, Rods, my love, no one’s nearby. I just got caught up chatting with Tony, that’s all.” His stomach always flipped when he heard Rita’s nickname for him, plus the pet name. She gave him a peck on the forehead as she passed, moving to go below deck to their bunk. 

“Aha! I knew you were chatting! You know, darling, you’re very mouthy for a scavenger. Shouldn’t that involve a lot of stealth and quietness et cetera?” Roddy quipped, following after her. 

“Oh don’t act like you don’t love my mouth! We can put it to work, then try this baby out,” Rita winked, brandishing the dildo portion of the strap on like a sword. It was purple and slightly glittery, which Roddy actually thought was quite nice thank you very much. However, it was… somewhat bigger than he thought it would be. Much bigger than Rita’s two fingers, in fact. So big he wasn’t sure it would fit. It was going to rip his arsehole open and he would have to go to hospital and explain why his arse was ruined and it would be so embarrassing and Rita would be upset and the nurses would laugh at him and - 

Roddy sobered at his thoughts and he nearly gulped. “I mean I do love your mouth, but um.” He had started waving his hands about, a surefire sign of his nervousness. “That? Right-right now? It certainly is lovely, but surely it needs to um. Rest…?” He smiled weakly, shrugging his shoulders as he finished lamely. 

“Aw, don’t be nervous Rods,” Rita smiled, tossing the dildo onto their bed. “We don’t have to put it in you right away. We can do other stuff until you’re ready. In fact,” she leaned back over to the bed and rooted around inside the box, “there’s something else in here with your name on it!” She pulled it triumphantly from the box, mirroring her earlier reveal of the dildo. 

This time it was a slim plug with a flared base and a ring on the end. Roddy shuddered pleasurably this time; it looked more reasonably sized, so that was good. 

“It’s got a remote and it vibrates, Rods!” Rita cackled gleefully, “Oh you’re gonna get fucked so good! But later.” Rita tossed the plug onto their bunk beside the strap on box and pushed against Roddy, hands on his waist. “Now I want to give you some kind of reward for agreeing to all this.” 

Roddy could definitely get behind a reward. The two of them kissed deeply and backed towards the bed. He could _definitely_ get behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No actual sex in this chapter, sorry! I tried to fit some in but it felt weird to show them having non-anal stuff in a fic that's basically all about anal stuff? Next chapter I'll make it up to you ;)


	5. Roddy gets the plug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally try the vibrating butt plug!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are various definitions of pegging, some of which include using vibrators and dildos without strapping them on, so interpret this chapter how you will! I counted it as not-pegging-yet but if you count it then enjoy this extra chapter of pegging and ignore the potentially inaccurate title lol.

They were kissing hotly, rolling around on the floor next to the bunk. They had been chased by some lingering frogs and it had been a close call, but the perpetrators were all tied up for the police to find. The adrenaline had been pumping so fiercely they had had no choice but to stumble below deck after tying down the Mark II and paw at each other. 

“You were so good out there, Rods. Wanna fuck you so bad.” Rita was already shedding her clothes while tugging at Roddy’s. He hurried to comply, nearly popping his buttons off. 

They kissed deeply again once they were naked. Rita spread Roddy’s arse cheeks and asked, “Think you’re ready for the plug, love?” 

Roddy moaned and kissed Rita again. “Yes,” he breathed against her lips. 

Rita nodded, moving to gather the lube and plug, and sat on the bed. “On my lap, love. I want you close.” 

Roddy settled himself on Rita’s lap, kissing her again while she massaged his arse and ground his cock into her soft stomach. Roddy groaned. 

“Gonna fuck you so good my love, gonna give you the ride of your life with this thing.” Rita dragged the plug along Roddy’s thigh and up his side. She stopped at his nipple and grabbed the remote with her other hand. 

The plug buzzed to life and Roddy jolted at the sensation. It was a lower frequency, but Rita knew his nipples were quite sensitive. Rita massaged his nipple with the plug, moving it in slow circles as she tossed the remote to the side, leaving her other hand free to keep massaging his arse. She moved her head to his other nipple and began to run her tongue over it in broad strokes. 

Roddy moaned as Rita scraped her teeth across his nipple and rubbed her dry finger over his hole. “I’m gonna get you ready nice and quick so we can enjoy this thing, okay, love?” 

Roddy nodded mutely, still relishing the buzzing feeling against his nipple. Rita set the plug aside for a moment while she readied her fingers for him. Then she picked it up again and held it to Roddy’s other nipple. “Hold that there and play with your other nipple for me, huh good boy?” 

Roddy did as he was told and sighed when he felt Rita’s first finger press against his hole. She pushed in slowly, then after stretching him somewhat, added a second. She really was stretching him quickly and efficiently, almost clinical except for how ragingly hard he was and how much he was moaning from the vibrations and his own ministrations. 

Suddenly Rita’s fingers were gone from his arse and the vibrations stopped. Rita gently pried the plug from his hands and rubbed his arse. “Here we go. Ready?” she asked cheekily. 

“Yes, please,” he said dazedly. He held onto Rita’s shoulders and lifted himself up on his knees a bit to give her better access and maneuverability. 

While Rita’s fingers had felt warm and pleasant, the plug felt unyielding and alien, hard and cold from the lube. He was stretched enough that Rita was barely able to slip the tip of the plug barely into him before it started to burn. She noticed immediately and moved the plug in slight circles, moving deeper when he moaned for it. 

Eventually the widest part of the plug popped in and the flared base rested against his arse. The feeling was phenomenal. He was deliciously full and stretched just shy of stinging. He let his head fall back and moaned into the ceiling. 

“Feels good, does it, love?” Rita rubbed her hand up Roddy’s left side, reaching with her right for the remote. He nodded. “Let me know how this feels.” 

The plug buzzed to life and Roddy squealed, slapping a hand over his mouth and moaning. He was sure it was on an embarrassingly low setting, but he was already rocking his hips, his cock brushing Rita’s stomach again. 

Rita held him more firmly with her hand on his hip and moved her other to the plug, circling it so the vibrations hit different parts of him. Seemingly by accident, she brushed the spot inside him that made him go crazy. Roddy canted his hips despite Rita’s hold on him, trying to get Rita to hit that spot again. He dropped his head to her shoulder, hands gripping desperately at her back, and whined into her ear. 

She shushed him and said, “You were amazing out there, Rods. You’re so smart about using your environment and it’s incredible to watch you think. You’re so sexy and capable it turns me on so bad to think you let me have my way with you, Roddy.” Rita was pulling the plug out slightly, letting the wide middle stretch him and the vibrations shake him. “Let’s give you more, since you’ve been such a good boy.” 

The plug buzzed louder, and Roddy moaned again. It was like he could feel the vibrations all up his spine, inside his entire abdomen. He ground his cock into Rita again, knowing it was likely to disrupt their little game, but needing the stimulation. 

Rita slid her hand from his side to his tail and yanked hard. Roddy yelled then groaned in pain-pleasure. The plug was still buzzing and the pain and pleasure of Rita’s actions seemed to be amplified. Rita yanked on Roddy’s tail again and he shot up, throwing his head back so hard Rita nearly had to catch him. He desperately rocked his hips, he wanted to come so badly…! 

Rita upped the vibrations one more time and thrust quickly with the plug. The vibrations and speed were good enough to make Roddy melt but then Rita put a hand on his cock and started pumping with a furious pace to match the plug. 

“You’ve earned it, good boy,” Rita said. “Go ahead and come whenever you like.” 

Almost immediately Roddy came hard. Flashes burst behind his eyes and he nearly screamed from the sensations. He was clenching around the plug and the vibrations pushed him higher than he’d ever been. 

Eventually he was wrung out and Rita stopped the vibrations. Roddy moved and kissed Rita messily and deeply, almost falling into her face. She laughed and held his head to kiss him more firmly. 

“You came so nice for me, good boy,” Rita murmured between kisses. “Wanna see you on your knees making me come now.” 

Before she had even finished her sentence, Roddy was on the ground and spreading Rita’s thighs. She was glistening wet; clearly she had greatly enjoyed toying with him. 

Roddy plunged his face into Rita, lapping at her folds as if trying to clean her. He pulled out all the tricks he knew Rita liked; he plunged three fingers into her (she liked the stretch), sucked madly on her clit (absolutely no teeth), and moaned to give her some vibrations. 

“Oh, yes…! Roddy you’re so good to me. Letting me fuck you and now eating me out so nicely. Oh, make me come!” Rita groaned, pulling Roddy closer by his hair. 

Roddy redoubled his efforts, and within moments Rita was yelling and gushing against his face. Roddy closed his eyes to savor Rita’s rare squirting, continuing fingering her through her orgasm. 

When she finished, she opened her eyes and glanced down at Roddy. “You’re a mess, love!” She laughed. “Why don’t we go get cleaned up?” She helped Roddy stand on his shaky legs and gently guided him to the bathroom. 

If this was what the plug did to him, what was the strap on, with Rita actually fucking him, going to do?


	6. Roddy gets pegged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roddy finally gets pegged!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter! They finally do the do! Or do another do if you counted the last chapter as pegging.

They had indeed let the strap on “rest” for a few weeks now. Roddy felt a bit silly that he rushed to prepare himself for anal on such a tight deadline, knowing that Rita would support him and they could go whenever he was ready. He supposed it was residual people pleasing from his time as a pet Up Top. He wanted Rita to be happy very much. But now Rita was going to take care of him and make him very happy, so it was only fair, right? 

Roddy took a deep breath, looking his reflection in the eye in the Mark II’s bathroom. This was it. They had used the plug, but this seemed more intimate somehow. Because Rita would be on the other side of the toy, not with her hands but with her hips. Thrusting into him as he had into her countless times.

He was not nervous. 

Okay. He was a little nervous. But he wasn’t going to let that stop him, and wasn’t that the point of courage? 

He exited the bathroom and stopped dead. Rita was sitting on their bunk, looking drop dead gorgeous. She was really just in her ordinary sports bra, but she had the strap on strapped on already and there were candles set up all around the room, giving quite the romantic ambiance. 

“There you are. Thought I was gonna have to send out a search party!” Rita laughed and spread her legs casually, showing off the purple silicone jutting out from her hips. She noticed Roddy staring and stroked it with her hand, smirking at him. Roddy grasped at his own cock for a brief moment but then made his way over to Rita. That’s where the good stuff was anyway. 

“Getting excited, handsome?” Rita pulled him closer by his hips and licked long and slow up his half hard cock, which was getting harder by the second. He quickly put his hands behind his back so as to not grab at Rita. That wasn’t the game tonight. 

“Ah…! Yes…” Roddy moaned. 

Rita continued to work him until he was fully hard, hands drifting to his arse to massage it and pull his cheeks apart teasingly. He obediently spread his feet wider apart to give Rita more access. 

Rita took his cock into her mouth and hummed around him. He groaned loudly, unsure whether to move towards her mouth or away from it. 

Rita had no problem directing him, slapping his arse and jolting him towards her. He gently rocked into her mouth while she grabbed the lube and slicked up her fingers. Roddy always had thought she had been great at multitasking, that one. 

Rita slowly pulled off Roddy’s cock, letting it make a pop sound as she finally released it. She stood and slapped his arse again with her clean hand. “On the bed, good boy. On your knees so I can get a view.”

Roddy scrambled to reply, feeling a bit like a cheap whore waving his arse in the air towards Rita. He felt even more so when he lifted his tail out of the way so Rita could see his hole. He glanced over his shoulder to see her reaction. 

Rita had taken her bra off, one knee on the bed as if frozen in time and was staring to Roddy with an intensity that set him on fire. She looked hungry, predatory, like she wanted to eat Roddy alive. He loved that look and almost wished he was on his back so he could see more of it, but there would be plenty more opportunities for that in the future, he supposed. 

He whined slightly, actually moving his arse around a little this time, and Rita seemed to snap out of her reverie. “Eager, are we?” she asked, climbing fully onto the bed behind Roddy. It made him feel like the world was getting closer a bit, but instead of claustrophobic, he merely felt contained. 

“Yes,” he breathed. He truly was eager for it. 

Rita pushed one wet finger against his hole and Roddy relaxed his muscles, letting it slide in to the first knuckle. He pushed back against it, knowing he was experienced enough to take more than one finger already. 

“Relax, love. More’s coming. I just want to make sure you’re…thoroughly prepared.” Rita pushed her finger slowly in further all the way to the end, and swiped it slowly around inside Roddy. She found his prostate fairly immediately but moved past it just as quickly. 

Roddy moaned, moving his hips to get Rita’s finger back to that spot, but she removed it altogether. She put more lube on her drying fingers and pushed two inside this time, Roddy’s toes curled a bit at the familiar stretch and he sighed as Rita scissored him. He enjoyed the stretch and the in and out motion of her thrusting and started to move his hips with the motion. 

Rita kissed his arse cheek and groaned. “You are too sexy, Rods, you know that? Watching you fuck yourself on my fingers is a beautiful sight. Can’t wait to see you on my cock.” 

Roddy moaned and suddenly three of Rita’s fingers were inside of him. The stretch was more than he had felt before, but he felt his cock throbbing nonetheless. Rita’s words and the feeling were pushing him close to the edge already. 

He picked himself up from his elbows to his hands in order to give himself more leverage and bucked back into Rita’s fingers. She indulged him, finger fucking him more firmly and with more swiping circular motions that hit his prostate perfectly. He moaned loudly, “Rita, oh god, fuck me please!”

Rita gave him a few more thrusts with her fingers before pulling out entirely again. Roddy whined at the loss but perked up considerably when he heard the cap of the lube opening. He looked over his shoulder for the second time and caught Rita’s eye. She smirked at him as she smeared lube on her strap. The already glittery purple dildo shone all the brighter in the dim candlelight. 

Roddy swallowed, his mouth watering at the sight. He definitely wanted that in him now. He lowered himself back to his elbows, pressing his face into the mattress and dutifully keeping his tail out of the way. He wiggled his arse to be more enticing before moaning, “Rita, please.” 

“I’m here, good boy.” She caressed his back and flank with her clean hand and used the other to guide herself to his hole. She pressed in, finally. 

The head of the dildo was large but felt all the bigger since it was so solid and unyielding, unlike Rita’s quick and dexterous fingers. Roddy’s brow furrowed and he groaned at the press in, trying to stay relaxed. 

Rita stopped and cooed, “You’re doing so well for me, good boy. You’re taking me so well. You let me know when you’re ready for more, okay?”

They were silent for a minute or so before Roddy felt able to take more. Rita pushed in further, repeating the process of stopping and starting until she was fully inside Roddy. 

It felt amazing. 

Rita was so deep inside him he felt like her strap should be poking through his stomach. It was just shy of uncomfortably full, and the stretch was almost too much. Roddy moaned slightly, rolling his head to the side and staring at the wall, waiting to adjust. 

Rita rocked slightly, grinding into him slowly. It actually was helping, Roddy thought. He moved with Rita, matching her languorous pace. Rita leaned over him, raking her nails down his chest and breathing hotly in his ear. “You want more of my cock, good boy?” 

He groaned and bucked back into her. “Yes, please…!” 

Rita regretfully rose up again, and pulled out almost all the way. She thrust back in forcefully, surprising Roddy. The simple motion felt so good! The repeated stretching, the friction inside him, it was so good…! Now if only she could hit that spot. Roddy pushed back up on his hands, angling his hips just so…

There! “Oh god, oh god, oh god…!” Roddy yelled. He moaned on each of Rita’s thrusts, loving the feeling of her hips slapping against his. Rita pulled on his tail just how he liked it. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…!” Roddy felt like he couldn’t stop moaning. He felt his orgasm building up in him and moaned louder. 

Rita leaned back over him again, not pausing in her thrusting. She felt warm at Roddy’s back, her breasts pressing against him and he moaned again. “You ready to come already?” She reached down and started stroking his cock to her rhythm. “Let go for me, good boy. You earned it.”

At Rita’s praise, Roddy’s orgasm hit him like a truck. He nearly screamed as the feeling rocked through him, bucking his hips wildly back against Rita. He collapsed into the mattress face first, moaning still as Rita fucked him through his aftershocks. 

“So good, you’re so good for me, Rods…! God, you’re so good!” Rita was thrusting into him wildly, chasing her own end. Finally, she thrust into him one last time, grinding her clit against the harness and moaning loudly. The grinding was quite nice, actually, and Roddy shuddered at the sensation. 

Eventually, Rita rubbed at his shoulder. “You alright down there, Rods, my love?”

Roddy smiled dopily. “Yeah… I feel bloody fantastic!” He giggled. A bit odd to be chatting normally with a cock in him. Is this how Rita felt before he pulled out? 

“Okay, good boy. I’ll get a rag to clean up and you relax.” She pulled out of him slowly, then removed the strap on and carried it into the bathroom. 

After cleaning up, they laid in bed together. “Did you really like it…?” Rita asked, “Because if you didn’t we never have to do it again!” 

“Rita, oh my god…!” Roddy laughed a bit. “I obviously loved it! You’ve converted me! I’m a slut for your glittery purple cock!”

Rita laughed and swatted at him. “Be serious! I was nervous the thrusting wasn’t gonna be good. I practiced a fair bit with it but obviously I didn’t have any feedback.” 

“Rita I want you to fuck me again so badly I could almost go again right now! And your thrusting was lovely, by the way. I quite enjoyed it.” He smiled at her and waggled his eyebrows. 

“Ha! Glad you liked it.”

“All I’m saying is I hope there’s more lovely thrusting from you in our future!”

“Oh, there will be if I have any say in it.” Rita leaned in and kissed him deeply. Roddy kissed her back just as hard. He really did love this woman. If there was anyone he could have done this with it definitely would have been her. He had no regrets about trying this and was looking forward to all Rita had to offer him. 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it! Thanks for joining me on this rat porn ride lol. I kind of want to write from Rita's perspective now since I focused so much on Roddy. Maybe I'll write something short of her practicing with the strap lol. Anyway thanks for reading and I would enjoy seeing your comments if there was a particular part you liked! <3


End file.
